ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sticker-Bomb Glove
---- Info The Polarity Bomb Glove is a glove mounted weapon. It is able to shoot a small explosive that has a big punch. When the projectile hits an object/enemy, it will stick to it and will explode after a few seconds of being there. It can cause a great amount of damage to any enemy that is caught within its explosion. There are a few types of upgrades you can purchase for it. Each one makes the weapon even more powerful, so it is advised that you buy each as soon as possible. Here is a list of upgrades that you can purchase and their price, along with their use: The upgrade system works the same way as Tools of Destruction's does. After using it enough, it will get enough experience to upgrade to it's next step. For a complete list of upgrades, looks below at the stats section. **Reminder: This list does not include any of the purchased upgrade above so it is possible that the weapon may be stronger than the bottom list say.** ---- Background It originated from the Bogon galaxy after there was a fight over copyright issues between Gadgetron and Megacorp. Gadgetron had come up with the idea of this weapon but, at the same time, Megacorp came out with a similar weapon/food product called Sticker-Nicker Doodle Bombs. It was to be a weapon used by stay at home moms who where afraid of Blargian Burglars. It was also to be a snack that could be eaten by the kids of these moms but there were...ah, em...disatorious consequences. When Gadgetron found out that Megacorp had infringed on their weapon idea, they both went to court. It was favored that Gadgetron would win but they had not counted on going to the Bogon galaxy to fix the issue. It was only too late when they found out that they had to go to the Megacorp Megacourt. Gadgetron lost mainly because Abercrombie Fizzwidget was the Megajudge. The rights to this weapon are now owned by GrummelNet because the owner of G.N. found the court records (which was surprisingly short) to that case in a trashcan and they blackmailed Megacorp. (by the way, that same house cleaner that threw away the creator of the Matter Converter and the Matter Converter specs threw away the court records...I wouldn't recomend that cleaner by the way...) Ratchet obtains this weapon on planet Exron (coming soon) when Clank finds it on a mission inside of a Raritanium Factory. ---- Facts *This weapon is perfect for mining Rareitanium because it sticks in the required spot on this material for clean, cut extraction. The discovery of mining Raritanium this way was found by Sir. Brainsus Sluugi, a Brain-Slug that founded a huge Raritanium Industry in the Breegus Nebula. He had bought this weapon from GrummelNet and used it for fun but soon found that it was perfect for mining when he shot a boulder of Raritanium. It cracked perfectly and soon history was made. ---- Stats ---- Appearances *This weapon appears in the fictional game called Ratchet and Clank Future: Awakening Force. Category:Weapons